


Home

by speakingwosound (sev313)



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sev313/pseuds/speakingwosound
Summary: Tommy makes a detour to SF after the March for Our Lives.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt at the PODSA kink meme. It was meant to be a short attempt at a new pairing, but it got a bit out of hand, so, here it is.

Tommy drops his duffle bag in the front hall. "Babe?" He calls and, when he doesn’t get an answer, follows the smell of the grill out to the back porch. He pauses, leaning against the screen glass door frame, admiring the way Dan's back muscles pull under his favorite Friend of the Pod shirt, the one he always steals off Tommy before Tommy leaves on long trips.

It's a size too small, and the image never fails to tighten low and hot in Tommy's stomach. He clears his throat. "Not quite the welcome home I was hoping for."

"Tommy." Dan spins, dropping the BBQ tongs and swearing. "What are you doing here?"

"I caught the first flight out after the March." Tommy moves forward, bending to pick up the tongs and then reaching around Dan, his hand brushing against Dan’s side, to place them on the grill. Dan smells like Tommy's fabric softener and BBQ smoke and whiskey and Tommy leans into it. "I have to grab an early flight to LA in the morning, but, I missed you. Hope it's okay?"

"Don't be an idiot. Of course it's okay." Dan rolls his eyes, but he also wraps his hands around Tommy's hips, supporting him, strong and steady. Tommy makes an embarrassing noise and he sways forward. Dan catches him, his fingers tightening around Tommy's hips, tight enough to leave indentations under his shirt. "Hey," Dan smiles, dropping his voice.

"Hey," Tommy parrots. "I really am sorry I didn't call. Split-second decision." He shrugs, as casual as he can with shoulders stiff from six hours on a plane, but he knows he isn't fooling anyone. He and Dan are both intimately acquainted with how he deep he falls - how unsettled and intense and wrapped in his own head he gets - when he's in DC.

"I'm glad you did," Dan promises. "I made plenty- give me, like, 20 minutes, and we can eat. Wanna wash the airplane off? I bought more of that soap you like."

"Yeah, ahh, that sounds good." Tommy lies, his voice cracking as Dan lets him go so he can turn back to the grill. He takes a shaky step back and bites his lip to hold back a whimper, his hips burning at the loss of Dan's touch.

He must not be too quiet about it, though, because Dan freezes. “On second thought,” he says, carefully, placing the tongs back on the grill and already reaching to turn off the propane. “I’m not really all that hungry, yet. Maybe I’ll join you?”

Tommy nods, not trusting his voice. Dan nods, closing the lid on the grill and taking Tommy's hand, leading him inside and up the stairs to the master bedroom. The bed is made, a pair of Tommy's sweats already waiting on the end of it and a new vase of Pro Flowers on Tommy's bedside table. Tommy only has a moment to wonder, though, before Dan tugs him into the bathroom.

Tommy flicks open the top few buttons on his shirt as Dan starts the water. Dan tests the temperature, turning up the heat another notch, before turning back to Tommy. His hand is dripping as he knocks Tommy’s away, “let me.” Tommy nods, and Dan starts undoing Tommy's buttons, slowly, one-by-one. "I should have gone to DC with you," Dan murmurs, helping ease Tommy's shirt off his shoulders and dropping his head to press a kiss to the hollow of Tommy's throat.

"You had to stay. You have a brand to build," Tommy argues, already dropping into that warm, hazy place Dan is so good at taking him to, "and a book to sell."

Dan hums against Tommy's chest, dropping his hands to Tommy's belt and making quick work of it. "Get in," Dan orders, as he helps Tommy step out of his jeans and into the shower.

The water is warm and strong, just this side of too hot as it hits Tommy's sunburned face. He turns, letting it beat against the sore muscles of his back so he can watch Dan undress efficiently and drop all their clothes into the hamper. 

Dan's still mostly soft, his dick swinging loose between his legs as he steps into the tub, brushing soft and warm against Tommy's thigh as he closes any distance between them. It feels achingly intimate, and Tommy feels his mind drop a step further into the haze.

Dan chuckles, reaching around him for the bottle of coconut body wash – the kind Dan thinks is too sweet and too expensive but buys, anyway, because Tommy likes the smell and the health benefits - and Tommy shivers at the mere brush of skin. He raises his chin, flushing a little as he asks for the kiss they haven't shared since Dan was in LA over a week ago. Dan smiles against his mouth, all soft lips and the gentle scrape of teeth and Tommy moans into it, feeling himself harden against Dan's stomach.

Dan hums, pulling back to squirt a dollop of body wash into his palms, before rubbing them together, warming the soap.

Tommy's trembling long before Dan runs his hands across his shoulders, down his biceps, kneading the soap into Tommy's chest. Tommy feels the tension ease out of his muscles and his mind, swirling down the drain with the airplane grime and the mental scars that just being in DC still scrapes at, all these years later. 

He wonders, vaguely, if he’ll ever be able to be in DC without remembering all those nights, years of them, when they denied themselves. And the many fewer nights – not more than a handful, really - when they stole kisses, sparingly and guiltily and always behind closed doors, never thinking they could have the careful intimacy of moments like this one.

"Shh," Dan quiets him, and Tommy hadn't even heard himself make a noise, but then Dan's dropping to his knees, biting a bruise into the hollow of Tommy's hip, above the red, angry mark his ring made, digging into his skin, on the porch earlier, and Tommy has bigger things to worry about than the noises he’s making. Like his knees, which are so weak that he's certain he's going to sink to the bottom of the tub if Dan doesn't catch him.

His whole body is loose and easy as Dan digs his thumb into the bruise, using his leverage to help Tommy turn around, and then he's pressing his hand, so big and strong, to the small of Tommy's back. Tommy bends forward, catching himself on the slick tile and dropping his head into the stream, letting the water fall around his ears as he closes his eyes.

"Perfect," Dan whispers, sliding his voice in alongside the roar of the water. In the haze of Tommy's mind, he's struggling to separate the sting of the water from the light touch of Dan's fingers, and Tommy lets himself sink further into the feeling of being so surrounded and cared for.

He loses track of how long he holds himself there, lost in the haze, before Dan runs his hands up Tommy's inners thighs, pushing them, gently, apart. Tommy complies, his feet squelching against the bath mat as he re-balances his weight.

Dan trails one, warm finger through the crease of Tommy's thigh and wraps his finger around Tommy's dick. Tommy jerks, the low-key arousal he's been feeling since Dan started undressing him kicking into a higher gear.

Dan chuckles, his breath warm in the space between Tommy's thighs, and Tommy pushes his hips back. "Please," he whispers, desperate and embarrassed and hoping that the water washes away at least a little of the ache in his voice.

"I wish you could see what you look like," Dan chuckles again, as he lets Tommy's dick go. It bounces against his stomach, but Tommy leaves it, blinking his eyes open and turning his head so he can look over his shoulder.

Dan's eyes are dark as he looks up at Tommy, and he shifts on his knees a little, just enough for Tommy to see how hard he is, his dick long and thick in the cradle of his thighs. He follows Tommy's eyes down, "what you do to me," he adds - ridiculously, wonderfully - embarrassed. 

Tommy knows every bit of what he's done to deserve this, has all the memories of each painful step they had to take to get here, but it still amazes him that Dan has fallen as hard and far as Tommy has.

Dan ignores himself, bypassing his own erection so he can cup Tommy's ass in his palms, pulling his cheeks apart and opening him wide. Tommy shivers as water droplets slide down his crack, already so oversensitive that, when Dan flattens his tongue to the edge of Tommy's hole, Tommy has to slam his eyes closed, gripping blindly at the grout for purchase.

Dan eases the tip of his tongue inside, thrusting slowly, easing loose the last tight muscle in Tommy's body. Tommy's thighs shake around Dan's head and he feels it, the moment his body lets Dan in, and then he's lost in the sensations. Dan's tongue in his body, so wet and hot and demanding. Dan's fingers, leaving wide, red marks in the pale skin of his ass. His own arousal, curling from his big toes, up his ankles, settling in the back of his knees.

"Shit, shit," he reaches back, tapping blindly at Dan's wrists. "I'm gonna- I don't want-"

Dan twists his tongue in one last time, then he pulls back, reaching between Tommy's legs for the soap and squeezing some on his own dick as he stands. He jerks himself once, twice, three times, then lines himself up.

Tommy turns his head, gasping into Dan's mouth as he presses forward. Tommy's already so close to the edge, and his legs shake as his muscles struggle to accommodate Dan's width. Even with the preparation and the soap to ease the way, it's been over a week, and Dan is a lot. Thick and long, taking Tommy's breath away as he presses all the way in, then stills, waiting for Tommy to adjust.

Tommy closes his eyes, taking deep breathes as he feels his body loosen. It takes only a moment, and then arousal flames through him again, settling into all the places their touching. The back of his knees and the insides of his thighs and his inner walls, grasping for Dan as he pulls out, tantalizingly slowly, then presses back in with just as much care.

"More," Tommy breathes, his mouth dropping open on a moan as he presses back, meeting Dan halfway on his next thrust. "More, fuck, Dan, I want to feel you tomorrow."

Dan groans. "Yeah?" He asks, but before Tommy can answer, he's reaches forward, twisting his fingers with Tommy's against the tiles. He uses the new leverage to snap his hips forward, lifting, a little, on his heels to hit the right angle.

Tommy swears, gasping, "yeah," as he feels the metal of Dan's ring slide against his own. He's absolutely sure that he'll never get used to that feeling, and he presses back, putting all the mental power that isn't focused on Dan moving inside of him into keeping his knees from buckling. It changes the angle, pushing Dan even deeper.

They both gasp, and Dan reaches down with his right hand, wrapping it around the base of Tommy's dick. "I'm so close, babe," he whispers into Tommy's ear and Tommy can feel Dan's dick twitch and strain inside him.

"Me too," Tommy promises, and, as Dan brushes against his prostate, Tommy's entire body shakes apart, spilling the last of the DC grime down the drain.

"Fuck," Dan presses a kiss to Tommy's ear, his thrusts fast and erratic, and he groans out, "fuck, Tommy, I love you so fucking much," as his entire body shakes against Tommy's.

Dan gives them both a moment to recover, and then he pulls out and takes just enough of a step back so that Tommy can turn around.

"Hey," Tommy says, stupidly, grinning as Dan chuckles, pulling him in for a kiss. When he pulls back, he reaches around, using the last of the soap on his hands to wash off the come dripping onto Tommy's inner thighs. Tommy shivers, catching Dan's wrist before he can slide his middle finger inside. "Leave it."

Dan's dick twitches against Tommy's thigh, and he groans. "Okay." He visibly shakes himself. "Okay," he repeats, then reaches behind Tommy to turn off the water.

Dan steps out, and Tommy shivers as he body adjusts to the chill air and Dan's absence. He's grateful when Dan holds out one of the huge, fluffy Parachute towels Tommy insists on furnishing both their houses with. He wraps it around his shoulders and follows Dan into their bedroom.

"I was, ahh, hopeful," Dan says, as Tommy stops in front of the sweats Dan pulled out for him what had to have been that morning. "You're not the only one who hates it when you go to DC alone."

Tommy wraps his hand in the worn t-shirt Dan pulls back over his head, and kisses him gently. "I think you said something about dinner for two?"

Dan laughs. "Yeah, and wine. I even bought some of the expensive stuff you like."

"A man after my own heart."

Dan hums, thoughtfully, and leads the way downstairs. Tommy steps into his sweatpants and follows, catching his wrist halfway down. “Hey,” he says, quietly, stepping into Dan’s space. “I’ll always come home, okay?”

Dan swallows, but then he nods - “Yeah, yeah, okay” – and pulls Tommy into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated! 
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://stainyourhands.tumblr.com/).


End file.
